Let me in!
by stringer13
Summary: When Ryoma's dear friend comes to visit, something happens. Something bad. With the help of someone he might be able to forget and live his life. Who will that someone be? Bad at summary's please read. Kajimoto x Ryoma pure crack. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Stringer13: Probably the weirdest pairing I have ever done. I just thought of this idea last night. Enjoy, Kajimoto x Ryoma. Also Kajimoto has a very small row in this chapter. I guess I own my OC but not Tennis no Oujisama.

**Kajimoto x Ryoma**

Ryoma was ecstatic. Today, he was going to meet a very good friend of his that he hadn't seen in a while. He met her in America two years ago.

_Flash back_

_Ryoma was walking through the park. He had just one another tournament and was bored out of his mind. All of the players he had gone against were all on a mediocre level in his eyes. He didn't have time for weaklings like them if he ever wanted to stand a chance of beating his dad._

_He decided to just sit around on a rock until his parents came back from the hotel about 10 miles from here. He went to the vending machine to get a Ponta before he just waited around. He wasn't like other kids his age. He was usually anti-social and didn't look up to y male. His dad was a pervert so he was out and his brother left when he was young. Also, he didn't like to run around if it didn't include holding a racket besides maybe going to the beach. When he got his Ponta, he heard a loud yelp and turned to see some boys around the age of 8 trying to steal something from a girl at the age of 6 hands. He ran t the scene to get a closer look. What the boys were trying to take was a puppy. It looked a few weeks old at the most. It had a bleeding leg also. _

"_Give us the dog girl!" yelled one of the boys._

"_No you'll just hurt it more." replied the girl. The boy was annoyed clearly, and he was about to slap her when Ryoma snapped and ran towards the boy grabbing his hand before it could reach the young girls cheek. _

"_You should never hurt people, especially those younger and smaller then you" he yelled. Didn't your mom teach you any manners? You especially never it girls." He yelled loudly. The little boys almost wet there pants scared out of there minds and ran off screaming. _

"_Are you okay" he asked the little girl. She smiled up at him gratefully. He took a better look at her. She had short blue hair in a ribbon and was in a short turquoise dress. _

"_Thank you. I'm fine thanks to you." She said. "My name's Mizuno Akane. What's yours?" Akane asked._

"_My name's id Echizen Ryoma it's nice to meet you." Ryoma said while putting his hand in front of him inviting a hand shake. They shake hands._

"_Do you want to play?" asked Akane. Ryoma sighed. He wanted to relax but when the younger girl gave him the puppy dog look he gave in. They played for the rest of the day with the dog and Ryoma had found himself enjoying spending time with the girl. He'd spent time playing with other kids before but had never truly enjoyed himself. After a few hours, they had to leave, because today was Ryoma's last day in this city. He was going to Miami, Florida to play in another tournament. _

"_Do you have to go aniki" Akane asked tears in her eyes. The puppy tried to lick away her tears but they kept coming. _

"_Gomen, but I have to go. Here" he said while handing her a paper. This is my cell phone number. Since my real home is in Japan and we are here for the next few years I don't have a phone number. You already gave me your phone number so we can talk every day. Maybe when my tournament route is over we can spend more time together." He said sadly._

_Flash back End _

They hadn't seen each other face to face for 3 years, but they still talked t each other. There relationship after all was one of a big brother and little sister. They loved each other with al their hearts. Their parents could see how close they were and how they missed each other so today Akane was coming with her dog Taya (the puppy from earlier) were coming to visit. Ryoma was walking to the airport after getting off the bus. He walked to wear her plane was landing and suddenly he felt someone tackle him from behind.

"Aniki!" yelled Akane clearly happy to see him. Ryoma embraced his non-blood little sister tightly. He smiled down at the small girl. He was always different around her. He was always quiet and moody on the outside, but he was a truly kind boy. He just chose to show his true color's to her. He never was this close to anyone, even his real family. He inspected her. She barely looked different to him because she always sent him pictures but she had grown a lot. She was a bit taller and had much longer blue hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"It's nice to see you too, Akane" said Ryoma. They left the building heading towards a park to talk and catch up. Akane had told Ryoma how much fun her adventures in America had been. She now started to play tennis because she wanted to be like Ryoma. She had played in tournaments for ten and younger and won which proved her improvement in such a short time. Ryoma had told her about his fun at Seigaku and his most recent win against Sanada from Rikkai Dai, which gave his team the title of Kantou champions. He had improved a lot and had learned his dad's best move, the samurai eye.

Suddenly, a man came out when they were in the forest. He was wearing an orange shirt and pants and broken chains came from his hands and legs. He was obviously an escapee from prison. He caught sight of the two of them and Ryoma stood protectively in front of Akane.

"Give me! Give me all your money!" he yelled.

"We don't have any money." Akane replied scared for her life.

"You don't have any money eh? Then die" he yelled running towards the girl with a knife who was paralyzed with fear. Ryoma jumped in the way right before anything could happen to his little sister.

Meanwhile, a certain Jyosei Shounan captain, was walking threw the park, on his way home when he heard a scream.

"Aniki!" the person yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Stringer13: I need some reviews per chapter to have the story keep going. I was satisfied with last chapter so I'm going to keep going on it. Also, if you want anything to be in the story just tell me. I hope you tell me what you want. Well here is the chapter. Enjoy chapter 2.

**Kajimoto x Ryoma**

On the dirty ground stood a cold body known as Ryoma. Akane was crying desperately down on him. He had a red spot on his white tennis shirt that looked like blood.

"Aniki! Are you okay?" Akane cried franticly. He showed no sign of answering. His eyes were shut closed. Seeing him not respond she panicked. The jail escapee had left right after she screamed. He knew that someone would most likely here the scream and come right away.

Suddenly a boy came out of the bushes. He had brownish gold like hair. He was tall also, probably about 175 cm. He also had a ring on his right year. Furthermore he was wearing a blue and green tennis uniform with a tennis bag on his shoulder.

"Hey you! Help me get aniki to the hospital!" yelled the eight year old girl scared for Ryoma's life. Kajimoto looked at the lifeless body on the floor and saw a lot of red liquid was coming down from the shoulder. Without a second thought he kneeled down to the small boy's level, not looking at his face and put him on his back.

"Hey. Little girl will you carry my tennis bag while I carry this kid to the hospital" he asked already starting the run t the hospital a mile away. Akane nodded and struggled to carry the bag and keep up with Kajimoto; after all she was a small girl. Also, she had to bring Taya on his leash. They ran as quickly as possible because Ryoma's condition was only getting worse. They finally got to the hospital.

"We need some help now!" yelled Kajimoto when they ran into the hospital. Rapidly two nurses came to him and put the young boy on a stretcher. Akane and Kajimoto ran threw the hospital halls to get to an emergency room for inspection. They didn't know how serious the wound was so they needed a closer look. He was put into a room and when Akane and Kajimoto were about to go in a nurse stopped them.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait outside here. No one is aloud, not even family at this point" The nurse explained. The two just sat there and waited. Kajimoto saw the sad look on the girls face and tried to cheer her up.

"I'm sure your brother will be fine" he said trying to be optimistic. He had a soft spot for little kids.

"I hope so." she replied.

"How about you explain to me what happened?" he asked wanting to know the truth because he was very interested in this matter.

"Well aniki had just picked me up from the airport. This was the first time we had seen each other in years." She stated.

"You are brother and sister and you haven't seen each other for years?" asked Kajimoto raising an eyebrow.

"He's not my real brother but I've always called him that. He is as close as a brother could be to me" she said petting Taya who licked her face. She smiled down at the 3 year old dog. "Anyway, we went to the park to talk and catch up. We talked about school and tennis and then the escapee showed up holding a knife" she explained.

'Tennis' Kajimoto wondered. Maybe he knew this boy. He never got a good look of the boy's face so he wasn't sure though.

"Then the escapee demanded us to give him our money. I told him we didn't have any, which was true because we got hotdogs at the park earlier and he lunged at me. He was about to stab me with his knife when aniki jumped in the way because I was frozen in shock." She said starting to cry again. "It was my entire fault" she berated herself.

"It was no one's fault except the guy that attacked you. You're still a young girl. It's natural for you to be scared of these kinds of things." He said trying to reason with her.

"Those are dumb excuses! I should've been able to move out of the way! If I was a little quicker on my feet he wouldn't be hurt!" she yelled.

"That's enough of that. Anyway what's your name?" he asked.

"My names Mizuno Akane." She said introducing herself.

"Then what's your brother's name" asked the boy with the earring.

"His name's……" Akane started but before she could finish, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Your friend s fine. He wasn't hurt anywhere vital. How did he get this wound?" she asked.

"An escapee" Akane stated.

"Where was this?" questioned the blonde nurse.

"It was in the park nearby" Akane explained.

"Alright before I tell you of your friend's condition, I'm going to call the police" she stated. She called the police and explained the situation. Then she came back to tell the two the boy's condition.

"Your friend should be fine after a few weeks of rest. He doesn't even have to stay in the hospital. We bandaged up his wound. The knife didn't go in deep either. He was a very lucky boy." The nurse explained.

"Can we see him?" asked Kajimoto. The nurse nodded and showed them the way in.

When Kajimoto saw the boy's face he was shocked. Even thought the boy was unconscious he could still clearly see who it was.

"Echizen Ryoma?" he said shock showing on his face.

Stringer13: Please review. It means a lot to me. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Stringer 13: here's another update. I don't know if I'll update until Friday. If I get at least 8 reviews I'll update sooner. Here's chapter 3 of a Kajimoto x Ryoma story. It's kind of a bad chapter so please forgive me.

**Kajimoto x Ryoma**

Kajimoto was shocked at what he saw. This was the boy who beat Shinjou in doubles two. He remembered a few weeks ago he and his team Jyosei Shonan during the Kantou tournament. He was called a great tennis player by his respected coach Hanamura-sensei he rememberd. That was an understatment in his eyes. This kid beat Shinjou's Mirage and Deep Impulse. He may have been a little beter then Shinjou because he was the captain after all but he was near his level. Without his serve he doubt he could beat Shinjou. This kid could probaly beat him though.

When he first met this kid he thought he was just all hot air and a show off brat. He met him before the match and when Hanamura-sensei asked him to join their team he declined rather rudely. He din't get a very good first impression of the boy. When he saw him play against Shinjou, he thought the kid was very impressive and had a lot of potential. He found a way to counter the Mirage and when Shinjou used the deep inpulse, even though the kid was hit by the ball and had a lot of cuts on him he found a way to overcome it.

Later when he met the kid later when Hanamura-sensei tried to recuit Momoshiro for their team. Hanamura-sensei thought that if he would come Ryoma might come to his school. This plan didn't work though because even though Mizuki, who wanted Kaidoh to join St. Rudolph were a good combination when Ryoma provoked Kaidoh and Momo they easily defeated them. He hadn't seen him since then.

The boy looked completely different wihtout his arrogant smirk on his face. Right now he looked fragile and pale. He looked weak and frail. He seemed comletly different. He turned his head to look at Akane. He was very surprised when he heard the boy jumped in front of her to protect her. He thought Echizen was just a selfish little boy. Boy was he wrong, because he was just the opposite.

"When will he wake up doctor?" asked Akane.

"He should wake up anytime between the time of now and a few days." The doctor explained writing something down on his clip board. "Also, where are his parents? Can you call them to tell them what happened" the doctor stated.

"His parents left for a week with his cousin to look at a highschool for his brother Ryoga when he comes to Japan in a few months." Akane explained. "I was going to stay with him alone because he's really responsible for his age. He can take care of himself and me. I'm not so sure what we're going to do now though. I doubt he'll be able to walk aroud a lot" she said.

"That's true. He shouldn't move around too much or his wounds might reopen. He can only move if it's necessary" the docor explained.

"That will be hard because I don't know how to cook." Akane said while scratching her head. She hadn't learned how to cook yet because she was still only eight years old.

"I guess if you don't really have anyone to take care of you and Echizen, then I can take care of you until his parents come back" Kajimoto said.

"Thank you very much. You have heard my name but what's yours?" asked Akane.

"My name is Kajimoto Takashisa. I met your brother when my team played against his during the kantou tournament Quarter Finals." Kajimoto expalined. "Where should you stay? Should I come to your house, or should you two come to my house" the earing wearing teen asked.

"Do you have any pets at your house?" asked Akane.

"Yes. I have two cats. Why?" he asked. She responded by pointing at her dog.

"This is Taya. She doesen't get along with cats besieds Ryoma's cat named Karupin I think you should come to our house instead." Akane stated.

"I guess that makes sense. My cats are afraid of most dogs." Kajimoto confirmed.

"Alright, then it's settled. You will live with us for the next week" she responded. She then heard a loud groan coming from the bed where Ryoma was in. She gasped and looked at her aniki. Hope came to her eyes. She was hoping that he wake up soon. His eyes slowly opened. Kajimoto looked at the boy in front of him as he opened his eyes.

'What beautiful eyes' he thought. The golden orbs were opening wider per second. The more wide the eyes went the more beautiful they had become. Kajimoto just wanted to stare into those eyes for all of eternity. The golden eyes widened when he saw where he was.

Ryoma sat up on the bed instantly wincing at the pain he felt in his right shoulder. He looked around to see if Akane was there. He saw her and smiled instantly. Kajimoto saw this in the corner of his eye and wanted to see that gorgeous smile more. It was such an alluring smile, that it made Kajimoto smle softly. All he wanted to do now was grab the younger boy and hug him.

'Where did that thought come from' thought Kajimoto. He knew he liked boys so it wasn't a surprise but he thought he hated this boy the first time he met him. Boy his opinion changed pretty fast.

"Akane are you okay" asked Ryoma sitting back down while putting his head on the pillow. He was exhausted. After all of the medical treatment he went through he was very tired. Even though he wasn't awake for it his body still had the after taste of it.

"I'm fine aniki" she responded. "The question is are you okay?" she asked.

"I feel fine" the 13 year old stated. Then his eyes loched with Kajimoto's.


	4. Chapter 4

Stringer 13: Listen up everyone! This is the new chapter. You guys have shown me the light. It'll be updated sooner now because I was very satisfied with the reviews I had gotten. Thank you for everything my reviewers. Also can you please give me some opinions for the near future chapters? Another thing I am about to say is that I accept anonymous reviewers. I like reviews from everyone. Well here's chapter 4!

**Kajimoto x Ryoma**

Ryoma's eyes widened when he saw Kajimoto.

'Does he remember me from the Kantou tournament?' wondered Kajimoto.

"Who is he?" asked Ryoma questionably. Hearing that, made Kajimoto fall down to the floor with his eye twitching and having a lot of sweat drops.

'Am I that easy to forget?' asked Kajimoto to himself. Ryoma looked around still studying his environment. He looked at the tall boy on the floor with a raised eyebrow. Did he know this guy?

'I could never have known this guy. I definitely would have remembered him. But he does look fairly familiar. But if I knew him before, then I would have remembered this guy. He looks really attractive.' thought Ryoma blushing. 'Wait now I remember! He's that guy from what was it Jyokei Shuman? Jiyosei Shonam? No it was Jyosei Shonan! He's the captain I think. I remember him from about a month ago in the Quarter Finals of the Kantou Tournament. He remembered that he played against one of the players Shinjou Renji. If he had lost this guy would have played Fuji-sempai' he realized. 'I also heard he's coming to the upcoming Junior All Star selection thingy to see who plays against the Americans.' Ryoma concluded.

"Oh wait you're that guy from Jyosei Shonan school with that freaky lady, with the glasses and huge mole on the right side of her chin" he announced.

Kajimoto raised an eyebrow. 'Hanamura-sensei is not that weird is she? Well she is kind of obsessed in a lot of things.' He comprehended.

"Anyway" Ryoma started "why are you here?" asked Ryoma with a raised eyebrow. From behind Ryoma, Akane hit him on his head.

"Baka aniki! He's the one who saved you. He carried you all the way to the hospital and stayed here with me while you were unconscious." She yelled.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!" said Ryoma clearly ashamed of himself. He tried to bow but winced because he couldn't get there without reopening his wounds.

"Hey are you okay" asked Kajimoto clearly worried about the 7th grader. He helped the boy back to lying back on his bed. "Anyway it was no problem. I'm glad I could help." He said. 'Especially you' he mentally added. Taya then jumped on the bed licking Ryoma's head. This was how she showed that she was happy that he was fine. Kajimoto glared at the dog. 'That should be me!' he said in his mind wanting to be a dog himself right now. 'Maybe being a dog isn't so bad' he concluded while jealousy ran through his veins. Akane saw the look that Kajimoto gave her aniki and she smiled devilishly.

'So aniki had someone who likes him huh. Well I guess since he is available I could help.' She smiled evilly. 'Me thinks that I can help' she thought.

"Aniki, I have to tell you something." Akane stated taking off her devilish smile.

"What is it Akane?" asked Ryoma.

"Well since you are injured and can't take care of yourself Kajimoto-kun will be staying with us. Since I'm only 8, and you can't take care of me, the best solution is for him to stay with us. Also, you need a baby sitter, you big baby." She exclaimed.

"Don't call me a baby, you little monster." replied Ryoma.

"Don't call me a little monster, you arrogant little midget." She yelled back.

Kajimoto sweat dropped. He felt really out of place here. Even though they weren't related by blood you could tell they truly cared about each other.

"Satan's spawn!" yelled Ryoma. Kajimoto sweat dropped yet again. Maybe they didn't care about each other so much, or maybe all brothers and sisters acted this way. He wouldn't know because he never had siblings. When he was young, he remembered always wanting a little brother or sister, but now he felt somewhat glad that he was an only child.

"I don't need a baby sitter god damn it!" yelled Ryoma eyes twitching glaring with his cat eyes at his younger sister.

"I'd have to agree with Akane here. It seems you need a baby sitter, especially with that mouth and attitude. You shouldn't say those words to your sister or maybe I'll tape your mouth shut." Kajimoto said while smirking. Seeing Ryoma's glare on him he smirked even more and started chuckling. 'Maybe I'll do more to your mouth then shut it with tape' he daydreamed. Ryoma glared at him with all his might.

'He may be hot but he sure is a jerk!' said Ryoma in his head.

'This will be the perfect time to make him fall for me.' Thought Kajimoto while looking at Ryoma's rear end and started blushing while not realizing it. Akane saw the way he was looking at him and smirked. When she went on the plane to Japan she was sitting next to a 17 year old girl. She had some books that caught Akane's eyes when she was on the plane but the girl wouldn't let her see them. She said Akane was way too young to read these things. When the girl fell asleep, she went through the girl's bag and looked at the book. When she opened the book she was even more shocked then usual. In this book was a picture of two teenage boys kissing. She couldn't keep her eyes off it and kept reading through the plane ride. Now that she was in Japan, she wanted to set Ryoma up with someone. It looked like she found Ryoma's prince charming. Akane smirked yet again eagerly.

Stringer 13: Please read and review. I would really enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Stringer 13: This is going to be a very short chapter. I'm sorry but I only have a little time to do this. Also, I know I promised that I would update sooner but I was making a new story for the anime Eyeshield 21. It is a football anime that is very good. If you like that show please read my fictions on them. Another thing is that I could use some suggestions for future chapters. If you give me some ideas, I will most likely use them in my story. Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy the story.

**Kajimoto x Ryoma**

Kajimoto entered the Echizen property looking around in awe. This place was huge! It wasn't just a big house, but a few acres wide. The house was the size of a small inn. He looked at the sound of the door opening to see Ryoma sitting in his wheelchair with some teddy pajamas on. He chuckled at the sight of the so called ultimate freshman. He truly thought that before he had met him yesterday at the park. He recalled of when he was watching the game between Ryoma and Sanada.

_Flashback_

_Kajimoto clenched his fists looking at the match unfolding in front of him. The game was one of the most intense he had ever seen. It was so severe that it got Wakato, Youhei, and Kouhei shutting up. Ryoma had just showed the audience his new move. It was the smash that was so powerful that even Sanada couldn't return it. He smashed it yet again, and Sanada's racket came flying out of his hands. Soon though, Sanada had the upper hand again because Ryoma was tired out. Ryoma's eyes were also tired out from seeing Sanada's super fast moves which gave Sanada another advantage. What was even more amazing was that he could still hold his own against the Rikkai Dai fuko-buchou. It was Sanada's serve right now and even with Ryoma's eyes closed, he was still returning all of his serves with service aces. Then the most amazing thing happened. Ryoma had just used Shinjou's deep impulse. Not only that, but he had used his moves from his past opponents. In the end he had beaten Sanada 7-5 to the surprise of the whole audience. _

_Flashback end_

This boy he saw in front of him looked nothing like the Echizen Ryoma who played against Sanada. Instead of the cocky boy who played against Sanada, was this cute with panda bear heads on his pajamas. This boy was much cuter then the cocky kid.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Kajimoto with a smirk. Ryoma grumbled and let him in the door.

Meanwhile in the front of the yard, were two 7th grade girls named Sakuno and Tomoka (no really) looking as the earring boy was let into the Echizen abode. They had never gotten into the home. They quickly went to the door and knocked on it. Instead of Ryoma opening the door, a young girl opened the door.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the girl. Sakuno and Tomoka sweat dropped. Such a young girl knew such bad language?

"What are you doing in Ryoma-sama's house?" yelled Tomoka.

"Hey don't talk to me like that! I live here!" yelled the girl named Akane.

"That is so a lie! Ryoma-sama lives here, not you!" yelled Tomoka. The shy girl looked at her friend uncertainly. Suddenly Ryoma appeared.

"Hey Akane, what are these two doing here?" said Ryoma questionably.

"I don't know aniki. They just knocked on the door and I answered the door" said Akane innocently. Suddenly Sakuno and Tomoka saw that Ryoma was in a wheelchair and ran to him. Suddenly Tomoka went into her fan girl mode. That mode was deadly to people because of her loud nagging that could make anyone go deaf.

"Ryoma-sama are you okay?" asked Tomoka worriedly. Ryoma sighed knowing this was coming. God, seriously if he got a paper cut she would probably try to take him to the hospital.

"I'm fine Osakada-san" Ryoma said while rolling his eyes. This girl was a little to obsessive. I mean she brought fan girl to a whole new level. She probably stalked him in her free time and had posters of him all over her house. Not only that but he had to guess that she sneaked into his house to get some hair from the brush and got some of the toe nail clippings.

Then Kajimoto walked into the room because he heard the noise of a loud meddling noise coming from the living room. Kajimoto looked to Ryoma to see he had a large frown on his face when one of the two girls was struggling to hug him. Kajimoto shivered at the thought of him being in his place. He knew how he felt because he had a lot of fan girls at his school as well. Not as many as Wakato but a fair amount had sent him love letters. On Valentines Day he had been tackled by over one hundred girls at his school. He after all was the top athlete at his school. He sighed in sympathy. On the other hand the shy girl was keeping her true feelings of the situation contained. She obviously wanted to do the same as the loud mouthed girl but was much more polite and gentle.

Kajimoto couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when she kept hugging Ryoma. He was the only one allowed to do that damn it! He slowly pulled off the girl from Ryoma and besides her struggling through her on the chair. God this girl was very persistent.

Akane looked like she had had enough. One of the real reasons that she had invited Kajimoto over was so he could get closer to her brother and they could do some things while she watched and taped them with a video camera for blackmail. She then took the two girls ears and dragged the upstairs to the guest room that she was staying in.

After she sat them down on her bed, she started to talk.

"You both want to see aniki happy right?" she asked. They both nodded with questioning looks. "Then you have to join my club" she said as she smirked.


End file.
